Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stylus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stylus utilized in a reflective type optical touch device.
Description of Related Art
Touch technology refers to a combination of display and input modules of an electronic device. A user can control the electronic device simply by pressing or touching the display. The touch screen is normally categorized into three types, resistive type, capacitive type, and optical type. For the optical touch screen, because there are no traces used for sensing being disposed between the glass and the panel, this type of the touch screen may have a cost advantage when utilized as a large-size touch screen.
The light sources and the receivers of the optical touch screen are disposed on the edges or the corners of the screen. These light sources emit light, which in this case is invisible, such as an infrared ray, above the screen. When a user touches the screen, an infrared ray with a specified direction is blocked, in such a way that the receiver would not receive the blocked infrared ray in the specified direction. Therefore, the position where the screen is touched can be located after calculation.
In most of optical touch screens, the images are detected by reflecting light. Therefore, there is a need to reveal the reflecting portion of the stylus only when the pen head of the stylus touch the touch surface.